


Farther Than Just Fantasy

by sinnnnnie



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Brattiness, M/M, Power Bottom, Service Top, Spanking, brat taming, come thruuu pregame shuichi, handjob, hickey, saioma, saiouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnnnnie/pseuds/sinnnnnie
Summary: Shuichi enters Kokichi's Love Suite Event.As a wanted phantom thief, Kokichi tests Detective Shuichi in order to be punished accordingly.Surprisingly though, both secretly end up enjoying themselves.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	Farther Than Just Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 out of 2?  
> Maybe.

Roughly Shuichi was pushed onto the large bed behind him.  
Kokichi leaned more than towered over him. He looked less serious than his expression might've communicated all drenched in pink.

So this was his fantasy?  
Being caught by Shuichi in a love hotel after stealing?  
Shuichi tried bringing himself up on his forearms but Kokichi was ahead of him. He settled himself on the bed above Shuichi, making him flop back down to not possibly bump their heads.

Kokichi smirked, Shuichi flushed red.  
"So? What do you plan on doing to me, Detective Saihara?"  
There was a seductive spark in his voice that gave Shuichi goosebumps. Though, he didn't feel as uncomfortable as he probably should have. In fact, he even felt sort of snugg...

Perhaps Kokichi didn't get the reaction he was hoping for, because he leaned in closer, almost touching noses.  
This wasn't making it any easier for Shuichi to keep his crush for Kokichi at bay.  
What was this for? Was Ouma serious or was he playing? Maybe a mix of both..?  
Kokichi crawled even closer.  
How would Shuichi get out of this situation? Did he even _want_ to get out of this...? Did Kokichi intend to create such tension in the first place?

Kokichi tilted his head slightly as he proceeded forward charily. Shuichi could feel his soft breath on his lips. His heartbeat quickened along with the staggering need to feel Kokichi's touch against him, filling his mind with static.

"Shu-mai...~"  
...fuck...

Unable to help himself, Saihara pushed himself up, scooting Kokichi farther into his lap with one hand on his ass in the process.  
Kokichi gasped a surprised "eep-" at the sudden advances.

Shuichi gradually kissed Kokichi's under-jaw while starting to take off his scarf; widely opening it like a bra replacemet, which it certainly could have been, considering it seemed equal as private to Kokichi. He slipped it off Kokichi's neck, picking it up with the fingertips of his left and dramatically dropping it on the bed next to them.

Kokichi was so surprised, he caught himself looking a little worried. Apparently glad Shuichi couldn't see him, he quickly lost the expression.

"If this is your punishment, what should I do to you? Cuff you? Spank you? Maybe take off your clothes and make you beg for forgiveness?" Shuichi suggested against Kokichi's neck.  
"N-nee-hee, Mister Ultimate Detective turns out to be a kinky pervert" Kokichi chuckled, amused.  
"Alright!"  
Kokichi slid off Shuichi's lap, just to lay down on top of it, bending over Saihara's knees.

"The most humiliating way to punish a 'immature little brat' like me is to spank them, wouldn't you agree, Saihara-chan?"  
Kokichi really did his best to make him uncomfortable, though achieved pretty much the opposite. It was best to play along, ignorant about if that's what Ouma was going for or not. This was his fantasy after all. Though Shuichi really did want to see Kokichi flustered.

Without much hesitation, Kokichi slipped down his pants just enough.  
"Please make it quick! This is really embarrassing you knoww!"  
Kokichi frowned for nobody in particular.  
Many thoughts flashed through Shuichi's head.  
Was this really what Kokichi's thoughts were all about? Even if Shuichi had pushed the situation, Ouma was still quick to go.  
Not like Saihara had any wildly ill intentions toward Kokichi, but he really deserved it. Besides...It should've been a crime by itself to have a butt as cute as Kokichi's.

Kokichi flinched as the first slap came against his bare skin.  
To stay silent, he made sure of putting all his emotion into his face rather than into noise.  
"B-by the way" Kokichi interfered, "W-what I said about hurrying....wasn't a lie."  
Shuichi rubbed Kokichi's butt with his flat hand.

"Is that erection a lie, too?"

...

"Yup!"

Kokichi turned his head to shoot the detective a smile.  
"I wanted my beloved Shuichi to have fun punishing me."  
Raising an eyebrow, Shuichi took another swing.  
Kokichi choked back a yelp, but the rest of him weakly gave way to the blow.  
"That face doesn't look very staged."  
...

"Awesome observation. They don't call Saihara-chan an Ultimate Detective for nothing!"

The detective kept it interesting. One more reason to adore Saihara the way Kokichi did.  
"Your eyes are all mine now." Ouma announced. "Everything turned out how I planned after all!"  
"Don't worry," the detective argued, "you'll get to show me how you lose control soon enough.  
Get up."  
Shuichi caught Kokichi's lips as he stood, carefully tipping him off his feet and turned him over onto the bouncy bed. Kokichi instantly wrapped his legs around Saihara appreciatively.  
"I'll do anything for your full attention, you know. I'll reiterate in case you forgot: You can do anything to me. That means what ever you deem appropriate for me, is what I deserve. I love you so a lot, I promise ...Hm...But that doesn't mean much coming from me, does it?"

Somehow, Shuichi actually started to believe him.  
Not like he'd actually let Kokichi use him if he knew it was only about sex, but it kind of felt like the words Kokichi spoke came more from the heart than anything he had ever heard him say before.

Shuichi leaned in for a kiss of reassurance.

"It's just you and me now - nobody else to worry about. You can say what ever you want and nobody will hear. You can focus aaall on me now." Kokichi said before he tilted his head, as if thinking of somethig to say.

"Are you into boys Shuichi?"  
Now that was not exactly what Shuichi had expected.  
"I mean, with your dick pressing against my ass like that, you can tell me, right?"  
As he said it, Kokichi's legs felt like they embraced Saihara's waist just a insignificant bit more tightly.  
"Seeing you all..helpless like that..." Shu admitted, "was kinda...Cute.."  
"Cute?!" Kokichi shouted intentlessly.  
"H-hot??" "Hot~?" "Do-don't tie my words like that-! I--"  
Kokichi gracefully placed his pointer against the stammering boy's lips.  
"Anything that gets Saihara-chan excited, gets me excited". He flashed him another smile.

In normal conditions it was already hard to pick apart Ouma's lies with much effort, but in a situation like this - head cloudy, mind untamed and unfocused, in a setting where Shuichi TRULY had no idea what Kokichi might be thinking, he solely stopped trying altogether.

"Kokichi..."

"Make me special, Saihara-chan..."

Kokichi lowered his hand on Shuichi's uniform, down to his pants.  
Shuichi was nervous, though didn't resist.  
Freeing him with one hand, Kokichi started slowly jerking both their dicks together, running his free hand through Shuichi's hair while trying to keep a straight face, which would have worked well if the full-faced blush wouldn't have been.

"Have you ever done this before?"

Shuichi's avoided eye contact foretold his lie before he even opened his mouth. He didn't hide it well. It didn't matter. Kokichi would have known anyways.  
Accepting his defeat, he decided to tell the truth.  
"W-Well....Iruma-san has been a bit...handsy toward me, but...I left before anything happened." Shuichi eventually stuttered.

"Hmm...She truly is a slut. But how was that whore supposed to know Saihara-chan is alone the Ultimate Supreme Leader's properity. I didn't brandmark you after all. Well ... yet." Looking thoughtful he said it, Kokichi then grinned proudly.

"Relax, there's a 79.99% chance I'm just kidding!"  
"H-how relaxing..!"  
"Hey, don't lose your boner from fear! Didn't you wanna punish me?"  
Losing a boner? To those nimble thief hands? Unthinkable.

Furthermore... There was nothing to work with, except their own very bodies.  
...Hm..

"Shumaiii..!" an impatient Ouma complained from below, making Saihara take notice of how lost in thought he had been.  
Kokichi's expression was yearning for affection.

With a scoff Shuichi followed the little thief's silent demands with a deep kiss.  
Shuichi hoped to get rid of the deeply unsatisfied look in Kokichi's puppy eyes, while, simultaneously buying himself time to think of a fit treatment.  
Ouma, with all his hungry, unexperienced might, sucked on the detective's lips hastily. The longer the kiss lasted, the more desperate he worked his hand around their dicks.

"B-breathe, Kokichi..!"

That's when he got it.  
Shuichi was gonna give Kokichi something that would remind him of his wrongdoings for a longer while.  
...Even if this was just a dream.  
But Shuichi was faithful that, for just a moment, Kokichi would lose himself in the situation and actually worry about how he was going to hide the results of what Shuichi was about to do to him.

Shuichi relaxed, freeing himself from Kokichi's needy mouth, to use his own to give Ouma a quick kiss on the neck.  
He could feel Kokichi's heart intensely thumping against his chest and his pulse through his pale neck.

"Got nothing to say?" Shuichi smugly murmured down Kokichi's neck.

"Nope...You bore me, Detective Saihara."  
His tone was soft spoken and sarcastic. Not something one would hear often when talking to Kokichi.

The liar's breath was labored and his skin cooled by a undeterminable film of sweat.  
He also had stopped fapping them, and instead had brought his hand to his face to bite his finger.  
Shuichi who, by now, was gently licking Kokichi's salty neck, slipped his own hand between their bodies, aiming to take over for him.  
With the mood set and the roles split, Shuichi began:

Running his lips down Kokichi's delicate neck, he searched for a fit place to start his treatment.  
Without much time to recover, the skin over Kokichi's collar bone was sucked in by Shuichi's determined lips.  
Giving it a second thought, maybe the neck wasn't a perfect place to start for his first time giving another person a hickey, but there was no going back now.  
Cautiously Kokichi's soft skin was mercilessly penetrated.

"S-Saihara, don't..."

Worried it might have hurt, Shuichi withdrew to be sure, and no doubt, found a purple mark visible on the small boy's shoulder.  
"...Are you okay, Ouma?"  
A unnecessary question asked by Shuichi's caring inner self.  
All Kokichi did was push him back down.

Using his thumb to circle the tip of both their cocks, the detective was rewarded with Kokichi's razz voice, moaning in a way that made Shuchi want to let go off everything he was doing and succumb to his scoundrel's striving lips once more, but now was not the time.  
Kokichi tried holing it back, too, indicating it must've been genuine.

Shuichi continued using his mouth on Kokichi's throat and shoulder.

This time Shuichi was the one "toying" with Ouma and he had no intentions on going any more easy on him than Kokichi had been on anyone else.


End file.
